I was a twentieth Century Knight
by Et Tu Ma Couer
Summary: A girl is trasnported into Tortall and pretends to be a boy to train as a page
1. Meetings and Time Travel

Hey every one! Told you I would up-date soon! Well besides the fact that I own NO ONE NO ONE AT ALL! Well other than Andi and any one else I come up with lets get started with the story! Also I do not own the Wizard Of Oz or the Tenth Kingdom – or the Academy Awards, all three of which are referred to in this chapter!

Hi. My name is Andreamaria Angelica Angel, and very one thinks I'm crazy. Well as far as I know I very well could be. I'm not really quite sure anymore. So I'll let you be the judge.

It all started in Algebra class. (Which for some reason seems to be where all my problems start. Go figure.) I had fallen asleep during the first ten minutes like I always do. I can't help it ANYONE could be put to sleep by the sounds of Mr. Zik's monotone voice dragging on and on. While I slept the slightly balding, red-faced man went on to talk about how if you don't know what X times Z to the fourth power divided by 23 equals in relationship to Y you will NEVER get any where in life.

Yeah right.

I woke up to what I thought was on of my friends trying to freak me out. The hot breath on my face and neck stunk way to bad to be any of them though. I opened my eyes and yelled. It wasn't ANY of my friends. It was a horse.

It might be easier to explain the horse if I told you I had ended up outside. But that doesn't explain the fact that I was out side instead of asleep in Algebra, covered in mud with a horse attempting to make out with me, and dressed in clothes that looked like something you would see in a movie about the middle ages.

"Are you alright?"

I glanced up to see I was surrounded by guys on horses. The one who had spoken had black hair, blue eyes and something of a regal command about him.

"Yes I'm great really lying around in the mud is really quite relaxing you should try it some time." I said placing my hair back in the mud Ok, I was being a little rude I understand that and i'm sorry. But look at it from where I'm at lying in the mud, no clue as to where I am and than a bunch of strange guys ride up and harass me. All right so they weren't harassing me - yet.

"Why are you laying in the mud?" the same boy spoke again.

Well lets see I fell asleep in class, woke up in the middle of god knows where and I just want to go back to my time period. Yeah that would go over REALLY well and maybe after they attempt to stone me to death we could all go find Glenda the good which and go see the wizard, get the troll kings magic shoes and stick my finger in the golden river gold fish than count the hairs on a giants ass. Yeah right.

Glancing around I came up with an amazing excuse. "I fell off my horse and hit my head." I said simply. Ok, OK so it's not the excuse of the year. So I wont get an Academy Award for my amazing performance. Who cares? They seemed to believe it.

While they talked among them self's for a moment I took the time to get a better look at them. There was the boy who had spoken first, with the black hair and amazing blue eyes.

A smaller boy was sitting standing next to him who appearance REALLY gave me a shock. He had bright, flaming red hair and violet colored eyes. It's not every day you see any one with purple eyes.

There were two HUGE guys there as well. The smaller of the two giants had muddy brown hair and brown eyes. The other had a dark coloring and seemed to have a playful gleam in his eyes. Kind of like a really big puppy.

The last of the boys caught my attention the most; he like the biggest giant (well all of them but the red head seemed like giants to me.) had a dark coloring as well. There was something about him that really got to me.

"Well what's a little boy like you doing all alone?" The biggest giant asked smiling and making baby faces at the "little boy."

I was about to point out to the group that I was most definitely NOT a "little boy " and I could prove it – than it occurred to me yet again, that I was in the middle ages and girls who went around dressed like guys were NOT treated with much if ANY kindness.

"He must be the new page father said was coming, Raoul. Remember he told us about him yesterday." The brown haired giant said. "Your names Andrew of Angel Creek Correct?"

Well it was close enough to my name – Andrew – Andrea what one whole letter off?  
I nodded than said "Every one call's me Andi though."

"Andi it is than." Raoul the giant said laughing.

"Since you all know me don't you think I'm owed the same courtesy?" I asked.

Speaking like I would to my English teacher Ms.Simmons, she insisted every one in her class talk like they would if they were giving a speech as President of the United States. Personally I would just flip off the nation than go play air hockey for a while buts that's just me.

And so they were introduced. Dark boy who had so caught my attention was Alex of Tirragen. The small giant was Gary- Gareth of Naxen. (It was his father who was the one I had to go see. Looking at Gary I didn't think he would be that scary.

But than again I also never thought I would end up in the middle –ages pretending to be a boy and training to be a knight – and Mr. Zik said I would never amount to any thing.

Back to the guys – The redhead with the violet eyes was Alan of Trebond. And Raoul's full name was Raoul of Goldenlake. The boy with the black hair and regal command was Jonathan of Conte – Prince of Tortall. (Which was were I had landed)

After an attempt to bow I feel once again into the mud. After Raoul had helped me up he shock my hand and said. "I knew your brother – he was a great man."

I look at him kind of strange I'll admit. Out of my three brothers' the only one among them who could have been called "great" had died in a car crash a year before.

"Lets get back to tiny here can get cleaned up." Alex said getting back on his horse.

The others did the same. After a few minutes later I managed to mount the evil beast that was my horse.

"On to the place than."

Well that's the end! I'm sorry if at anytime it takes a while for me to up-date I have two accounts on quizilla (Silverwolfsmoon and saternsgoddess) if you're into Wolfs Rain or Inuyasha you should check them out! FLAMES WILL BE USED FOR HOT CO-CO AND MARSHMELLOWS! SEE YOU ALL NEXT TIME!


	2. Interagations and Old Friends

HEY! So this is what chapter two of this story looks like! I just want to thank absolutely one who reviewed! HAHA! I GOT REVIEWS! YES LIFE IS OH SO SWEET! Ok once again I own no characters that have come from the mind of Tamora Pierce - just the ones that I came up with so you cant have them! Well now lets get this started shall we?

And once again I do not own the Wizard of Oz. Or the State of Kansas. Also I am SOOO sorry this took so long – I meant to have this out before I went out of town – but that didn't quite work so well! ENJOY! Oh by the way –HAPPY FREAKIN' EASTER!

IT was about an hours ride to the palace. The inter time I was having question after question thrown at me. Did I have any other brothers or sisters? (Not including the "Great man " who turned out to be my first oldest brother Chris) What was Angel Creek like? You know things like that.

I answered their questions with things I didn't even know that I knew. I had a younger brother named Joel, other than Chris two older brothers named James and Nathaniel. An older sister named Jewel and a twin named Jade. (This leads to the conclusion that my parents from this time period had a strange obsession with "J" names) And Angel Creek was beautiful. Surely only the Realm of the Gods could compare.

It was as if I was reciting lines from a play. Every question, every possible one they could have thought up was in my mind. I mean sure back home those WERE the names of my brothers and sisters. And I did have a twin sister but I had never been close to a creek my whole life – just sewers. (What I lived in a big city.)

"I hate mud." I muttered picking bits and pieces of dried mud from my hair.

"It builds character, riding with mud in your under things." Raoul said with a grin.

"I'd rather be clean just the same." Alan and I said in unison.

"Nonsense, Then the Glorious life of a night is not for you. " The prince said stopping his horse, the others and after a bit of convincing my horse did the same.

"Hard headed animal." I muttered. The others laughed and the prince I noticed had a very wicked gleam in his eyes.

"How about we race back?" he said. The others cheered and yelled, "GO". Before I know it – I've got mud in places I was damn sure mud had never been before. I was really, REALLY starting not to like this place. As soon as I got that mud off I made up my mind to go find those ruby slippers and head back to Kansas.

"It doesn't seem to be your day does it." I heard a voice say.

Whipping the mud from my face I saw Alex with a smile on his face, sitting a few feet away on his horse.

"Really? I didn't notice. And here I thought I was having the best day of my young life." I said whipping away more mud and trying to get my horse to move at least a little.

"You know, I've been to Angel Creek plenty of times. How come I've never seen your there?" He asked, eyeing my strangely. As if I was crazy – or naked.

"May be you just weren't there at the same time as me – I wasn't really at home much." I said simply, hoping he didn't think it was odd.

"How come I never heard about you there? Chris talked about you a lot and from what I understand you were a lot of trouble. Surly your family would have at least TALKED about you if they didn't see you like you say."

Man what is with this guy? Honestly I don't know! So he hasn't seen me around a place I've never been to in my life? Big deal! Chances are I've never seen him in Mr. Ziks algebra class either. Ok I AM supposed live at this place. From what I can tell it sounds HUGE! At my house we could go for three days and never see another person!

"Well they don't – didn't talk about me very much you see. I'm too much like Chris they said. Hurt even to think about me – him who ever. "

"Well I knew him and I can tell you are nothing like him." Alex said hotly, a look of hate and anger on his face.

"You don't even know me." I growled.

"I don't need to I can see right through that fake little act of yours." He said face blank. All of the anger, hate and what ever else was on his face gone.

Big deal! I don't even know him and I can tell he's a stuck up, arrogant, self centered bastard who really needed to get his head at least half way out of his ass. So what if he was good-looking.

Hold up what act – did he know I was a girl? Well I was NOT going to stick around to find out that's for sure.

"Look you don't like me – and you don't trust me – I can figure that much out ok Tirragen? Just give it a rest. And for your information I am not putting on a "Fake little act" but you seem to be doing a very good act of being an Idiot! Although I'm not quite sure it is an act." I said angrily and with that I made the mistake of kicking the monster that served as my horse and went flying down the road to the castle.

Not a minate to soon I got to the palace. Jonathan, Raoul, Gary and Alan were

Waiting for us.

"What took the two of you so long?" Alan asked glancing at me – and I guess the figure of Alex behind me.

Ok there is definitely something strange about this Alan kid. The way he looked and acted was just off. He was hiding something. What I wasn't sure but its something – and something BIG too. Well we'll just have to find out more about that later, right now – I've got bigger problems.

"Just some catching up between old friends – Right Andi?" Alex asked glaring evilly with a smile that looked less like we were old friends and more like he was trying to decide wither to cook me, fry me or just pounce right then and there and eat me raw.

I plastered on the fakest smile you'd ever seen, nodded and started to get down from my horse. "That's right – I remembered that Alex used to come visit Angel Creek all the time – seeing as how Lake Tirragen is so close and all."

It was then and there inspiration struck. My horse REALLY seemed not to like me – but he/she/it seemed to HATE Alex from the way the beast was glaring at him.

"Bite him," I whispered in the horses' ear.

It worked; I was off and on the ground, talking to Raoul when Alex let out a very high-pitched yelp.

"Well let's get you cleaned up before you visit the Duke." Jonathan said casting a bewildered look at Alex who had fallen from his horse and into the mud.

"Timon we got another for 'is grace." A new voice said.

" Aye Stefan, I got the bags, you take 'um to get cleaned up a bit." replied another.

The source of the two voices soon emerged from the barn stable thingy.

The one named Timon grabbed the bags I hadn't noticed were attached to my horses back

and Stefan made a hand motion that I guess meant follow him. The others did so I guessed that was what I should do.

"Watch out for my horse." I called "He's evil"

By then Alex had rejoined us and was evilly glaring at me.

"This'll be your room than – when your clean'd up one a these boy's will take you to 'is grace." Timon said giving me a key and than walking away.

"Well we'll just go clean up and Alex here will show you to father than." Gary said smiling wickedly. They walked off leaving me alone with Alex.

"Well go get cleaned up than." The dark boy said snapping at me.

It was easy to see that he was NOT happy with me and as evil a person I am even **_I_** know when to quit. So with a funny face I ducked into the room, noticing my bags were already inside.

Well that's every thing – remember flames will be use to roast marshmallows and burn the witch out of my closet! UNTILL NEXT TIME FOLKS!


	3. Ralon and The Duke

Man am I sorry this took so long! But at least it's something so you should be grateful for that! Once again I own no one and nothing you may read about in this story – unless that is the first time you heard of them than chances are I – me – sweetkissofdeath the great! Now on to our story and thanks to every one who read and reviewed! I love you guys so much for that! Also I do not own the Jolly Green Giant! Hey this is also going up to celebrate the fact that today – MAY 25 is my last day as a freshman its all over! And I know this chapter is crap. I've had to rewrite it about twenty times because my computer is also a piece of crap!

I looked into the mirror and had to bite back a yelp! MY HAIR! Now I'm not a vain person by any means. But when you mess with my hair YOU HAVE STEPPED OVER THE LINE MY FRIEND! OVER THE LINE! Way over! Like twenty feet over it.

What had once been black was now back to its original bright red and curly. It was like when a guy with curly hair gets a crew cut than lets it grow out. Other than that I was pretty much the same. Just a bit more bruised and a lot more male looking. I still had the same green eyes and the same smile. (Which I've been told makes me look like an imp or something.) And sadly the same tiny height, which was strange considering most of my family, was over six feet tall.

"Get out here!" The on my door and Alex's annoyed voice shocked me away from the mirror.

I walked to the door and opened it with a large cheesy smile. "Fine lets go dumb ass." I said and closing the door started down the hall.

"What you call me?" Alex asked glaring at me. He REALLY wanted to hit me right then, I could tell.

Wide eyed and with an innocent voice I looked at him and said. "Alex isn't that your name?"

He didn't reply just stared down the hallway

It was silent for a long time after that. Heading down hallway after twisting hallway I soon noticed Alex kept staring at me when he thought I wasn't looking. IT wasn't a look like he gave me before, when he was figuring out how he wanted to eat me, it was searching, observing. Sort of like he was seeing me for the first time.

"What the hell are you staring at?" I yelled finally getting sick and tired of being oogled at.

"Nothing Tiny." He said a blank look on his dark features.

"What ever"

"Now what do we have here?"

A blonde boy who looked to be about fourteen or fifteen years old stepped out from a shadowy part of the wall. He walked over and started to circle me like some sort of vulture.

Alex growled at him and the look he was giving me. "What do you want Ralon?" Alex hissed.

The way he was looking at me was giving me the creeps. It wasn't how Alex had looked at me – it wasn't even close. Ralon looked like he knew me secret and was planning to beat me than rape me than kill me. Needless to say – the look was not one I enjoyed seeing.

'Well, well, well. Is this the fresh meat?" The blond boy with the pimply face asked, salvia hitting me dead in the face. The guy was circling me like a vulture. Honestly I think the only difference between the two was the bird had feathers.

"Even scrawnier than the Trebond trash, that's pathetic"

Scrawny? SCRAWNY! Does this guy know how to use a mirror? He was skin and bones! A lot of bones but bones!

I looked over at Alex; I had felt him tense when he had mentioned Trebond. I think that's where Alan's from – yeah it is. He was pissed yeah but I didn't think he would be stepping in anytime soon.

"Scrawny Huh? You know I bet your pretty "scrawny" you're self." I said racking my eyes over him.

"What are you talking about?" Ralon said, saliva flying every where. "I'm taller than you!"

I rolled my eyes and glanced at Alex who had let out a stifled yelpy noise.

"I wasn't talking about your – height" I said, looking him over once again to be sure he got the point.

At the last word Ralon had seemed to have gotten the point. And seemed to have gotten just the slightest bit pissed. He also looked shocked that I could still talk back and wasn't afraid of him like he wanted. Yeah right it would take more than a gap tooth pimply blond to scare me – much more.

'Why you filthy WENCH!" Ralon yelled!

I felt my self go white. Did he know? Why did it seem every one seemed to say things that were uncomfortably close to the truth? I could hear my heart in my ears and feel Alex's eyes burning in to my back, wondering why I was hesitating.

"You did not – just call me a wench?" I scoffed, once again wondering if Alex was planning to help. Even though he was kind of skinny compared to me he was the Jolly Green Giant and if he wanted to he could inflect a lot of pain on me.

"Not so big now are you little man?" he said eyeing Alex and me carefully.

"No you've put me in my place all right." I said rolling my eyes and stepping on Alex's foot to wake him up.

"Now lets go Alex we don't want to keep Duke Garth waiting."

We started off down the hall again and when I was far enough away I glanced over my shoulder. Ralon was still there giving me the same look. Was it obvious to him my heart was in my ears and my pulse racing? He waved at me and it almost seemed like he dissolved back in the shadows.

"Why didn't you say some thing?" I asked Alex once we were farther down the hall.

"Should I have?" He asked, amused. Never slowing his step.

"You could have told him to go screw off or something!"

"Look Tiny, yes I could have said something. Than Ralon and his band of cowards would have cornered you and we would have found you three days later hanging in on of the towers." Alex said looking down at me, his tone signaling the conversation was over.

"OH"

"And there's the fact I just don't like you."

IT was silent until we reached a large oak door.

"Well here we are. Alex said with a smile. "The Dukes."

"So ah I have to go in there – alone?" I gulped

IT was like a trip to the principles after you and your best friend and partner in crime had a fight. Only dentations, heart ach and maybe a lashing would follow.

"Don't fret Tiny" Alex said an evil looking grin on his dark face. "The dukes' bark is worse than his bite."

"It's the part that does bite I'm afraid of." I muttered, grabbing the door knob and walking in. Knowing this was the last room I would ever come out of alive.

It wasn't so bad. It was just like any office I had been in and most likely the Duke was a quite man who didn't like to yell and was too old to throw things. But I was wrong.

Sitting in a chair behind a large oak desk was Duke Garth. He was tall and had brown eyes and hair. Sounds like nothing to be afraid of right? If you said yes you're really dumb. Go sit down before you hurt your self. There was just this aura about the duke that really scared the crap out of me.

"So you're Andrew of Angel Creek? Christopher's younger brother?"

"Yes sir."

"Now just because your brother was a hero doesn't mean you will be getting an easy ride here. Most likely it means you'll have to work harder. You'll have to earn everything you get here. And don't take the path your father did – but I suppose you know all about that?"

I just stood there and nodded. I thought it best not to say anything. After all it WAS my father we were talking about. How could I pretend to be this Andrew of Angel Creek if I don't know anything about him?

Duke Garth went on to talk about my duties that I would have here as a page and a squire and eventually a knight. And honestly I REALLY hope I'm not here long enough to try out the Chamber of Ordeals he was talking about. I really don't like pain. I was also assigned to wait on a Duke Rodger at dinner in three days.

"Now have you gotten your uniform yet? If you haven't I suggest you go do that."

I knew a dismissal when I heard one – I nodded and got the hell out of there!

Thanks for reading! Review and give me some ideas I'm running low! Flames will be used for marshmallows!


End file.
